I Didn't Want To Be Here
by FanFixion01
Summary: I didn't want to be here in the first place, Light Yagami thought. I was curious, L. Lawliet thought, I'm glad I chose this one, out of the millions of others that could've peaked my interest.


This is a dangerous game...Or at least is WAS...On his first try to become the "God" Kira.

Kira... Who was Kira anyway...?

It doesn't matter anymore!

'If it doesn't matter then why...WHY AM I HERE AGAIN?!'

Light yelled, in his room, the day before he meets Ryuk.

The Shinigami appeared to Light, and he didn't even flinch- so naturally Ryuk was confused.

'I've never seen a-'

Light cut him off saying,

'Yeah, not surprising. Anyway I wanna take over the world, blah blah blah, become a God, blah blah blah, protect the innocents, blah blah blah- you get the gist of it, right Ryuk?'

Ryuk stared in shock at this -seemingly- human, he knew his name.

He knew Shinigami exist and what he looked like.

Light casually walked over to the door and counted down the seconds.

'Five...Four...Three...Two...One...Zero.'

He opened the door, right before his mother could knock and gave her a practiced smile while he took the bowl of apples from her.

'Thanks Mom.'

He quickly said, shutting the door and tossing Ryuk an apple, which he shakily caught.

He stared at the human- "human" boy in shock.

'You love apples, Ryuk. Eat it. The ones from the Shinigami realm taste terrible, wouldn't you agree?'

He flashed Ryuk the same award-winning smile he had for his poor, confused mother and sat down, turning on his computer.

"I'm acting out-of-order...I wonder if this time will be different? It would be rather exciting..."

He thought, for once with a trace of hope it wouldn't be the same.

"This...is going to be interesting...but I'm not sure I'll like it...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He did speak in sync with L, and he did kill Lind L. Tailor, but this time after he said it he frowned.

' Y'know. I'm not justice. He's probably more "justice" than I've ever been. Lawliet is justice, in some sense, bur so is Kira in another,'

Light sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'L, I can predict you.You haven't provided a challenge in eons. But I'm switching up the game. Will you?'

Light ruffled his hair before straightening it.

'L...'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He tailed his father to the building, knocking on the door of the hotel room.

L quickly opened the door and let him in.

'Light?! What are you doing here?'

His father exclaimed.

Light feigned a look of worry.

'You were acting suspicious, like you were worried. So I followed you, I'm sorry, I'll leave now.'

Light turned around to leave before L caught his arm.

'Wait,'

Light turned around to see L's eyes narrowed.

'Could I speak with you for a moment?'

Light made sure his face seemed surprised.

'O...kay...'

L quickly dragged him into the kitchen.

'Did you hear anything we were talking about, Light Yagami?'

And now the interrogation began.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Light was being tailed by Ray Penburg, FBI agent.

He did all that he had done before... This time apologizing to Ray about all he had done, confiding in him since he was going to die anyway.

'You don't have to do this! We can leave this train together, Kira...'

Light decided,

'Ray Penburg. Tell L one of the people you were sent to trail killed all the FBI agents, you couldn't stop him. You don't know who he was. I'll get off with you, behind you. If you try to see my face you're dead. Though I don't want to kill you if it's unnecessary.'

'Got it. Which stop?'

'The next one...Take care of Naomi too, go back to America directly. But don't tell L I spared you, you can give him the walkie-talkie for all I care. But don't tell him. If you leack any of our conversation to him, you'll die. Or better yet, misspell your name on your ID. After all, if things work out there might be a Kira two and a Kira three. Though I don't like either of them.''M-more Kiras?!'

'Yes. You can tell L my "prediction" of that too, if you like. In fact you can tell him everything besides the sparing part.'

'Why are you sparing me?

'Because, I know, you really are a good guy. Too bad all the other FBI agents are dead...Maybe they were nice too. I don't know... If you care about yourself and your fiancé I'd leave. There WILL be more Kiras. I hope your safe.'

They exited the train, silence dawning over them.

'Kira...Thank you...'

Kira whispered the next words into his ear.

'I...'

Light swallowed thickly.

'I hope...that maybe we could meet again one day. When sides don't matter anymore. When I won't have to hold you up to gunpoint. Say, if we're still alive, I'll contact you. Don't worry about how, I'll find a way, I won't kill you. I wish I knew about all people the people I killed... If they really were all that bad...But, this will be a rare right in a sea of wrongs.'

They took their leave from each other, bidding farewell.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
